Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie
}} Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie is the sixth direct-to-video short film based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD on May 5, 2015. Premise Mystery Inc. head to Florida for another vacation, where they face a shape-shifting sea monster. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sandy Blake * Kiki Brownstone * Shauna * Kurt Villains: * Sea monster * Grafton Brownstone Other characters: * Sand digger * Annette * Malcom La Rouge * Chef * Waitress * Limbo instructor * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 Locations * Fred's mansion * Florida ** The Grand Sandy Resort *** Hall *** Beach *** Restaurant *** Sandy Blake's office *** Mystery Inc.'s room *** Sandy's Water Funland ** Key to the Sea *** Aquatica *** Hall *** Pool area *** Restaurant *** Discotheque Objects * Metal detector * Nets * Diamond ring * Scooby Snacks box * Scooby Snacks * Fondue * Shrimp * Hair gel Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits will be how they are shown on-screen (or at least as close as possible). Opening credits Closing credits Continuity * Velma refers to a werewolf jewelry theft, which happened in the direct-to-video film, Big Top Scooby-Doo!. * Velma also refers to a vampire jewelry theft, which happened in another direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire. Notes/trivia * Shaggy calls Scooby by his full name, which is 'Scoobert von Dooenheimer'. * Almost two years before its scheduled release date, Matthew Lillard made a post on Twitter and Instagram about it having his favourite line of Shaggy's, with a shot of the line from the script itself.@MatthewLillard (April 4, 2013). "Maybe...my favorite line ever. SCOOBY-DOO BEACH BLANKET BEASTIE". Twitter. Retrieved November 22, 2014.matthewlillard (April 4, 2013). "Maybe...my favorite line ever. SCOOBY-DOO BEACH BLANKET BEASTIE". Instagram. Retrieved November 22, 2014. ** Lillard also referred to it as Beach Blanket Beastie, which seems to have been its name at the time. * Warner's online ads claimed a Digital HD release would happen on the same day of the DVD it was included on (see below), but it has yet to be added to either iTunes or Amazon. * Fred's mansion looks quite similar to the Jones mansion from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. ** Furthermore, the trap activated by ringing the bell could be a reference to a similar trap Fred used in The Creeping Creatures. * The whole plotline of the gang going to a resort owned by one of Daphne's uncles is similar to the plot of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster. * The music during the exposition after the unmasking is from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scooby's full name had already been clearly established as just Scoobert Doo. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Surf's Up, Scooby-Doo! DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 5, 2015. Quotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video short films *